


Whatever Souls Are Made Of ( his and mine are the same)

by the_amazing_gladerade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_amazing_gladerade/pseuds/the_amazing_gladerade
Summary: Clarke Griffin would die for Bellamy Blake





	Whatever Souls Are Made Of ( his and mine are the same)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this is my saved works and published it. Written during the beginning of season 5.

i  
Clarke Griffin would die for Bellamy Blake. 

Not because she likes him of course, but because their people need him. He is cocky and arrogant and doesn’t believe in rules, but their people still chose him. Clarke doesn’t like him, but he inspires people. One hundred delinquents who aren’t really delinquents, just children who were thrown away like nothing. He stands before them and tells them they aren’t nothing. They are warriors and they deserve this chance to see the world. 

Clarke doesn’t like him, but she likes the smiles and the laughter that she hears outside the dropship and she knows it’s because of him. 

No, Clarke doesn’t like him, but he is the glue that holds their people together. 

ii  
Clarke would die for Bellamy Blake. 

Not because he holds their people together, but because he does not think that kindness is not weakness. He proves that everytime he shoulders her burdens. He shows her this when he covers her hand in mount weather and says “together”. He is standing in front of her and telling her she deserves a drink and she is telling him that she has to leave. 

He tells her he will take care of the camp until she can come back.

iii.

Clarke would die for Bellamy Blake, because he would die for everyone else. 

She knows this because he lets his sister hit him. She knows this because he lets Jasper resent him. She knows this because he forgives her. He forgives her and even though Wanheda does not deserve forgiveness, Clarke is too selfish to not accept his. 

iv.  
Clarke Griffin would die for Bellamy Blake.  
Not because he is the leader that their people need (even though he is). Not because he is the kindest man she has ever met (even though he is). Clarke Griffin would die for Bellamy Blake because the alternative would be to live without him and she simply cannot do that. Clarke Griffin would die for Bellamy Blake because she is selfish and so madly in love. 

 

Clarke Griffin would die for Bellamy Blake. She thinks this as she says “I was just gonna say….hurry” 

 

She thinks this when he nods and says, “you too.”

She thinks this as she watches the ship launch into the sky without her. 

 

v.  
It’s been six years and seven days since Clarke Griffin last saw Bellamy Blake and now as he stands before her. He says she is pretty important and it occurs to her that maybe Bellamy would die for her too.


End file.
